Road of Thoughts
by essence of good and evil
Summary: Just a few poems about the thoughts of the characters of the His Dark Materials Series. It's rated T because of the third poem.
1. The Eve of A New World

This is about Lyra. I hadn't read all of the books at this point but I was in the beginning of the third one. I think it's mostly right though. I won't update until I've got three reviews for the second and first poem.

**The Eve of a New World**

_Although conceived in sin and born in shame,_

_The child is the one._

_She is the one_

_Who possesses our destiny._

_In her hands are our lives,_

_And she has the power of life or death._

_She has the choice of a sinful world_

_Or a perfect world of no evil._

_Although she is the One,_

_They were not with her._

_They hid from her in shameful fear_

_Of her knowing her own destiny and past._

_But now, they search for her,_

_For she is Eve,_

_The Mother of Creation._

_She is the Eve of a new dawn._


	2. Just Let Me Go

I was just thinking of what song would relate to a relationship in the "His Dark Materials" books. Well, I came up with 'Let Me Go' by Three Doors Down and I used a few I deas from Papa Roach's 'Scars'. It relates to Will's thoughts about Lyra and the both of them. So this is an important part ofmy series of poems. Remember that I need three reviews to update again.

**Just Let Me Go**

I see your troubled face of this stressful journey we take.

We can't avoid destiny; we can only fall into it.

I love you more than you could know now.

We've been through so much

But I have one question now:

Why?

I dream for what I hope to see

But I don't want to see that face.

Those strong and sad eyes that are so beautiful.

That fair skin that is always clean

No matter how dirty you get.

Your expression always so full of vigorous emotion

That makes me wonder how this all happened.

You make me stay

But I don't know why I listen.

I don't know.

Do you love me, too?

You're too good for me.

Do you know who I am?

I know you do

But I am a killer,

Murderer,

Bandit of life,

Thief of souls,

And yet you don't mind.

You know me.

If I break

You put the pieces together

As though I were the way I was.

You hang on when you shouldn't

And I stay when I need to go.

Torn between thoughts

Ripped by life

And my tortured mind is nothing

Compared to my wounded heart.

Will there be scars?

You think I'm so strong

But I have a weakness:

I care too much.

Compassion's in my nature.

I offered you my hand.

And now I'm connected to

Yourself. So much stronger

Than the one you see right now.

But I tore my heart open when I met you,

I left it open to you.

You came in and locked the door.

I can't get you out.

But I love you

And I always will

No matter what happens.

And I want you to know

Although I'll never tell

You will and always be with you.

But you should know

I want you to

Just

Let

Me

Go.


	3. Papercut

This poem is in Will's eyes again. But it's about the thought of being a murderer. Take it from me that the poem should not give off a sense of high paranoia, but a large amount of regret. I may be going a little far but take it how you want it. And I used a name of the song by Linkin Park 'cause I didn't know what else to name it and it seemed to fit the poem due to the one line.

Papercut 

I can't get it out of my head.

The face just laughs every time I fall

And it watches my every move.

Started when I saw death

And then I had to run for my own life.

I didn't know at first,

I'm a child of death.

I can't stop hearing those voices.

They won't go away.

And now that I'm back at what once was my home

I see the bloodstained wood.

The red refuses to go.

It just stays there.

"_Off, off, damn spot!"_

I can't wash the blood off of my soul,

So I'm tainted for life.

I don't need to run anymore.

I always feel this feeling of regret.

I want to stay on the road,

Running forever.

I hate this.

I always feel like I have to die to

Make up for some of the lives I had taken.

Although most of them deserved it.

Living their lives in dreadful hate.

It's not just a paper cut,

It bled slowly

And it stayed as a scar,

Reminding me of the past hemorrhage that it caused.

I don't want to move.

I want to forget the past

And never move forward

So that the regret won't come again.

I give no thanks to the tension that I went through

Just to be back here.

But it sort of paid off.

The world isn't as evil now and

Malice doesn't creep behind every eye.

I watch my reflection in this mirror.

He just copies me and as I watch him more closely

He can't help it.

I am his master.

He is me,

Myself, the one and only.

I have gained control now.

Not giving in to paranoia.

Now I say good-bye to all of these thoughts.

It's time to reform myself

For there is a new life.

I am reborn

Yet these past feelings and wounds are still here.

And they will always be

Scars.

Notes to:

Ghostymangarocker- I think you know this song. Well, please review again. And your birthday is the same day as mine, just a different year. And I think we are quite similar.

Bitterosemary- Read this and tell me what you think of this. I need all the help I can get on how to improve.

Ibble Ibble- READ! I know that you don't read the books but just read these poems. Just tell me what you think.

Everyone- I will continue. If you want to, you may read my other stories or go on w w w Fiction Press dot net and read my stories. I'm under the same name and I think you people will like the story of Blade.


End file.
